Daughters of Disney
by Invisiblegirl16
Summary: You've heard the Princesses and Princes stories, but now here are their daughters. When things go wrong, parents go missing, and something dark and sinister is hiding in the background, that's when the disney daughters jump into action. Rated T just in case. Set in modern times.
1. Nightmares

**Disclaimer: I don't own any Disney princesses or princes, but I do own their daughters (except for Melody).**

* * *

_It was that dream again._

_The ground beneath her was hard and only sprouted small patches of dry yellowed grass. The trees were like hands, naked limbs clawing for the dark sky above her._

_The moon was an eye, a cold eye staring down at her._

_She shuddered and began to slowly move through the woods._

_The small hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she felt some watching her. She whirled around, but saw no one._

_And then eerie yellow eyes stared out at her from the darkness. The big black crow soared straight at her. _

_She screamed as it narrowly missed her face, its talons ripping at her hair._

_The crow proved to be the least of her worries as the main source of her fear showed itself. She couldn't make out any details except for the cold orbs that stared down at her –they were the color of fresh blood._

_Her mouth opened in a silent scream as the dark figure closed in on her._

* * *

Evelyn jolted awake.

She shakily turned on her bedside lamp.

Only after the light illuminated her room, banishing any lingering nightmares, was she able to calm down.

Running a hand through her messy brown hair, she glanced at the alarm clock and sighed tiredly. It was only one in the morning!

She'd never be able to get to sleep if these stupid nightmares didn't stop!

And they were always the same. If she was going to have nightmare after nightmare, couldn't it be a _different _one?

"Maybe I should tell Opal about it," Evelyn muttered to herself. "She's in to weird stuff like that."

Her fingers twitched, making her sigh again.

Some people got Restless Leg Syndrome, but she got . . . well, she didn't know a name for it. She just called it her "Creative Twitch", because only one thing got it to stop.

Drawing.

Evelyn got her creative side from her mom as well as her big green eyes. Her brown hair she got from her dad, along with her knack for stealing things.

Okay, so maybe he taught her a thing or two when mom was out. . . .

Smiling to herself as she became fully awake, Evelyn rose from her bed and padded barefoot across the plush carpet to her desk.

Her sketch book was already open, ready and waiting.

The drawing was no different than the last few from the times she woke up from a nightmare. Sometimes she drew the gray, leafless trees and other times it was the nearly barren ground.

This time she drew the darkness that cornered her and was surprised when she realized she was drawing a face in the darkness.

She hadn't remembered seeing a face, but trusted her hand, which seemed to have a life of its own.

The eyes –which were red in her nightmare, but tinted gray on the page- were hard and dangerous. It sent a shiver through her and she had to look away for a moment.

When she looked back, Evelyn focused on his features. The jaw line was slightly squared and the cheekbones were high. He was beautiful –dangerously so.

Beauty as razor sharp as the edge of a blade.

How could something so beautiful be so cold and wicked?

But then Evelyn thought back to the girls at her school and let a small smirk cross her face. "Oh, yeah," she snickered softly, getting up from her desk chair.

Another glance at the alarm clock and she saw it was already going on two-thirty. Suddenly her creative high was replaced with a wave of exhaustion.

She dropped onto her bed and just barely remembered to turn off the lamp before falling into a dreamless sleep that lasted until morning.

* * *

**I could've written more, but decided to stop here and the title may not fit in with the story, but it was the only thing I could think to name it.**

**I kind of have an idea of how this is going to play out, but I'm still working out the details. You'll find out who's daughter Opal is in the next chapter and as for Evelyn . . . I think you know who's daughter she is. ;)**

**Oh, and the whole "a face in the darkness" part was kind of jacked from **_**"Twitches"**_** (which I do not own), but all will be revealed. **

**I hope . . .**

**But until we meet again . . . R & R!**


	2. Daiyu's Plan

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to their rightful owners, which in my OC's case mean they belong to me.**

* * *

"Mirror, mirror in my hand, who's the fairest in the land?" Opal asked, making her voice high and elegant.

"_You are, Opal,"_ a deep voice replied.

The ebony-haired girl gasped, but her shocked expression was quickly replaced with a scowl when she heard the laughter that followed.

She brought the hand mirror down and glared at Daiyu, who smirked in response. "Very funny, Daiyu."

"I thought so," the tomboy's smirk widened. Her dark eyes shone with mischief. "So this is what you do when you're alone? Interesting . . ."

"So what if it is?" Opal asked defensively as her voice lowered back to its original soft and light pitch. She then raised a brow. "How'd you even get in here?"

Dai shrugged. "The usual way," she nodded towards the open window.

"Of course," she rolled her eyes sarcastically. Tossing her mirror onto her bed, she began retying the red ribbon that held her bun in place. "What're you doing here anyways?"

"I was just in the neighborhood and decided to stop by," Dai replied easily as she flipped her black cap backward. "So, Miss Fairest in the Land, you got any plans later on?"

". . . You're never going to let me live that down are you?" Opal deadpanned.

"Nope," Dai smirked. "Now answer the question, Miss Fairest."

She sighed in annoyance, but shrugged. "No, I don't have any plans. Why, what did you have in mind?"

"Ever heard of Nitelife?"

"You mean that new club downtown?" Opal arched a brow. "In case you haven't noticed, Daiyu, we're only thirteen."

"In case you haven't heard, Opal," Dai mimicked. "It's a _teens_ club and we're thir_teen_, get it?"

"I still don't think my parents will be cool with me going to a club at night, even if it _is_ for teenagers," she frowned.

Dai scoffed. "Oh, Opal, have you learned nothing from me?"

Opal frowned at her, but then realization hit. Her lids lowered halfway as she gave Dai a dry look. "You have no intention of telling your parents, is that it?"

"Give the girl a prize," she smirked.

"I don't know . . ."

"Come on, it'll be a blast!"

"What'll be a blast?"

The two turned to see Evelyn casually sitting on the windowsill. "Doesn't anyone use the front door anymore?" Opal asked, annoyed.

Evelyn blinked at her before shrugging. "What'll be a blast?" she repeated.

"Nitelife," Dai smirked.

"Count me in," the brunette nodded. "I could probably get by with telling my dad unlike you two. He's all for breaking rules and doing certain things that mom won't necessarily approve of –staying out late is one of them."

"Lucky," Dai exclaimed. "At least _your_ dad will cover for you."

"Yeah, I know, right?" Evelyn grinned briefly. She glanced at Opal. "So, are you in or what?"

"I suppose so," Opal nodded although she seemed uncertain.

Dai's expression suddenly turned sly. "Hey, Evelyn, you wanna' know what Opal does when she's alone?"

Opal lunged for Dai and placed a hand over her mouth. "Okay, I'll go," she exclaimed, glaring daggers at the Asian girl.

"Sweet!" Dai gave a muffled whoop of satisfaction.

Evelyn gave the two a perplexed look. Shaking her head, she asked, "So . . . are you going to tell the others?"

"Oh, totally," Dai nodded after Opal let her up.

"Cool," Evelyn smiled slightly. Finally, a chance to unwind. The longer she stayed awake, the longer it'd be until she had to go to sleep and have the same nightmare _again_. That was a nice bonus.

She contemplated telling Opal about it, but decided against it. She'd do that later. Right now she had to think about what she was going to wear for tonight.

After all, what could go wrong?

* * *

**Hey, I updated it fast! That's like a record for me! :P**

**Oh and here's a fun fact for ya: In Chinese, Daiyu means "black jade" –or so says the website I got it from.**

**Readers, readers who're reading this fic, I bet you can guess whose daughter Opal is. (Doesn't rhyme, but what can you do?)**

**Anywho read and review! (Oh, so _that_ rhymed!)**


End file.
